


Utopia

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anti-Hero, Discrimination, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, On Hiatus, Other, Racism, Sexism, Transphobia, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The Bleeding Hearts is an infamous name in the streets of Elysian. They are a group of vigilantes driven to kill the government. They are filled with men and women and others and fighters and hackers and builders and planners and young and old. They are ready to fight.Roman Garcia is not a part of The Bleeding Hearts. He has been groomed by the government to become a new superhero, The Red Prince. But they have made a mistake, and they have led Roman to hate them. So he goes to The Bleeding Hearts. And now we have an opposition to The Red Prince: The Green Duke.What will happen? Will everything change? Or will nothing? how long can they hold people's eyes open to the horrors of Elysian? Can they open them at all?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Corbin/Sloane (Cartoon Therapy), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy), Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This _will _focus on the sides, I just started it with Nico because xe's _my _self insert and I choose when to use xir.____

_ They had always told Roman how terrible the The Bleeding Heart was. They told the horror stories of their terrorism. They painted pictures of how The Bleeding Heart hated their government, hated heroes. They told Roman that a big part of his job as a hero would be to fight The Bleeding Heart, to make the members bleed themselves. They groomed him to hate them. _

* * *

The cans shaking provided an almost, but not quite, steady rhythm to the sounds of the city, the sirens and screams, the horns and footsteps. Not that Nico could hear the sounds with xir headphones on. Xe stood in front of the wall, and xe lifted the can of spray paint. A circle. The lines off the circle, and the flowers falling off of it. One more thing- but flashing red and blue lights surrounded xir. She pulled down xir mask covering her mouth and the headphones to xir neck. Cigarette smoke and sirens overwhelmed xir senses, but xe forced xir self to stay in the moment. Cops, pigs. Time to fight them.

“Madame Mayor?” the cops asked, and xe sighed. Xir face sifted to a fox, then back into the face of the Mayor, Madame Helga. “It’s Shifter!” one of the cops screamed, and xe grinned, shifting xir face to the face of a fictional character, as xe always did to protect xir identity.

“Shifter,” xe purred, “how… unoriginal.” xe provided no alternative. This was how Nico liked to be known, from infamy and rumors. This was how xe survived, the monster in the night.

“Don’t move, don’t shift.” the main one demanded flicking the safety off on his pointed gun, but xe only shook xir head. The hoodie tied around xir waist moved up and fit itself on xir. Xe loved this fact, the fact xe could shift anything xe was touching. It, and the rest of xir clothes changed to a gothic medieval style.

“Stop!” the main cop said again said, tightening his finger slightly on the trigger.

“Pigs.” xe responded, and the cans changed to their original form. Two swords, long and black and sharp and threatening. They couldn’t hurt anyone, no more than Nico had the willpower to kill anyone. One was inscribed with two things, one on each side of the blade, the other inscribed with one. The double was to cause the emotions of anxiety and depression in whoever was stabbed, the other made them sleep.

“She’s armed!” the main cop yelled. He was a fire elemental, a power that, like all elemental powers, could only be summoned when a strong emotion was present. For him it was anger. And he was angry enough. His hand lit on fire, and he prepared to throw it at Nico when xe stabbed him.

“Not a she.” Logan had found out everything about every cop. This team was mainly a patrol team, elementals. Nico could easily fell them all before backup arrived. The air elemental needed to be nervous or scared for his power to work, so xe used the sleep sword. The earth elemental needed to be sad, so xe once again used the sleep sword. But the water elemental… Nico hated this cop the most out of all cops. Naja Sharma. Xe had gone to college with her, and they had been thick as thieves, with their talk of joining The Bleeding Heart and ripping down the false utopia Elysian was. Naja had been amazing then, possibly the love of Nico’s life, with her short green hair, her piercings and her leather jackets. And here she was, a pig, a traitor. A pig who could only use her powers when contented, however, so it wasn’t all that hard to defeat her. But Nico couldn’t bring xirself to stab her. Xe knew the sword wouldn’t hurt her, but…. Naja started to breathe deeply, and xe stabbed her with the depression/anxiety sword. Naja collapsed in a panic attack, and secretly  _ secretly _ Nico felt a sense of pride. That’s what cops deserve.

Xe shifted the swords back into paint cans, finished painting the side of the building, dropped the cans into xir backpack, which she slung over xir shoulder, and shifted the skateboard into xir motorcycle, which was one of the only things that would stay shifted if xe wasn’t touching it, along with the swords and the hoodie. Xir clothes shifted the normal black jeans, band shirt, and hoodie and xe got on the bike to go find xir siblings Virgil and Remy, the inspiration for her swords; Remy, the insomniac and xir older sibling, got sleep; Virgil, the walking panic attack and xir twin brother, got anxiety. Xe got depression.

Xe sped off on xir bike, leaving xir art behind: a trans symbol, wilting blue, white, and pink flowers falling off it, the words surrounding it saying “trans rights are human rights” and the words over it saying: “join The Bleeding Hearts and fight the oppression rampant in our society”. The petals seemed to move and twist in the wind as they fell, and maybe they did. Who knew what type of paint Nico shifted the swords into?

* * *

_ They made a mistake. They always make mistakes. They told Roman what The Bleeding Heart “thought” they stood for. Equality and tearing down a government that was oppressive; freeing minorities from their oppression and fighting the bad guys that oppressed them. They told Roman they weren’t oppressive, they weren’t bad. He was gay, he was latino, he had been poor. If they were oppressive, would he be here, training to be a superhero? That pushed him over the edge. No one tries that hard to defend themselves unless they have something to hide. No one tells the person they are being kind to that they are being kind unless the person is not being treated well. No one is less trustworthy than the government at its best. And Roman knew this. Roman knew he had to find The Bleeding Hearts. Not to defeat them, not to harm them, not to make them bleed. But to join them. He could be a spy, he could work for them. He was gay, he was latino, he was still poor. He was a government sanctioned superhero. _

_ The Bleeding Hearts were non-government sanctioned superheroes. _


	2. Chapter 2

“Logan!” the call echoed through the underground bunker that The Bleeding Hearts lived in.

“What, Nico?!” Logan yelled back.

“I tried to fix my bike, cause a cop shot it, and I think I broke it more.” Logan sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, shoving up his glasses.

“Coming!”

“I’m already sorry please don’t sic your terrifying boyfriend on me!”

Logan sighed. Nico had no qualms about conversing by yelling. “Do you mean your brother?!”

“No, the other one I’m sure could kill me!”

“Do you mean _Patton_!” Logan said.

“Yes! Virgil told a story about when we were seven and he cried because I pulled his hair because I was mad that it was curlier than mine, and Patton turned to me and said ‘hurt my boyfriend again, and no one will find your bones’!”

Logan turned to corner into the machinery, and groaned at the sight of Nico, covered in grease and oil, with their bike, which had a giant smoking hole in it. And they had the audacity to just say: “they/them today, by the way.”

“Nico. What. The. Fuck.”

“A cop shot it.”

“You can shift everything you touch. Why on _earth_ didn’t you just shift it back.”

“I need to know what it’s supposed to look like, and I don’t know what it’s supposed to look like.”

“And you think _I_ can fix a steaming hole in a motorcycle?”

“No, but do you have a diagram?”

Logan sighed, but he popped away and popped back with his notebook.

“If you can teleport everywhere why don’t you?” Nico complained, not for the first time.

“Why do you stick with red hair if you can change it?” Logan snapped before turning around and leaving.

* * *

_There are very few very rare powers. Most of these powers manifest later in life, and many can be disguised as other powers. Shapeshifting, literal magic, being an empath, superstrength, flight without wings, compulsion, leaving thoughts in someone else’s mind, making someone feel an emotion. And, of course, having 2 powers._

_Logan Song was born at 7:45, exactly 9 months after His mother, Mai had gotten the sperm put in her. Logan had the power of teleportation, a relatively normal power, despite how early it had manifested. Before Logan should have even been able to walk he was teleporting wherever he wanted to go. His legs didn’t develop, and he was in a wheelchair. Mai probably could have fixed the problem by physical therapy, but Logan learned how to talk extraordinarily early, and whenever Mai proposed the theory of physical therapy, he started screaming. When Logan was 12, already in high school and the top of his class, his second power appeared: electrical manipulation. Mai was supportive, and promised him she would never let the government know, and as soon as she deemed Logan old enough, he was brought into The Bleeding Hearts._

_Virgil and Nico Spencer were born at 2:36 and 2:38, and their older sibling Remy was born at 6:33 3 years before. None of them showed powers early on, which left their parents, Sparrow (who had wings) and Charles (who had the power to control the weather in a very small circle around himself) hoping they had extraordinary powers. And they did, all on the same day when Nico and Virgil were 10 and Remy was 13, but knowing how Sparrow, and maybe Charles, would tell the government right away. Nico disguised their power as freezing any liquid they were touching, a menial and embarrassing power, as the liquid never stayed frozen. Virgil disguised his literal magic as light powers. Remy couldn’t disguise his power of making people feel emotions as anything but the power to create euphoria, an unusual, but not uncommon, power. When Remy was old enough he joined The Bleeding Hearts, and he brought Virgil and Nico into the gang._

_Patton Hart was born at 11:11, the “lucky baby” of his parents, Dot and Larry Hart. His sibling Dailyn was born at 11:25 the same day. Dot and Larry were the leaders of The Bleeding Hearts, and Dot’s grandparents had created it, naming it after themselves (yes, Larry took Dot’s name). Even though Dailyn and Patton were the_

_children of the leaders, The Bleeding Hearts was not their birthright unless they wanted it. Dailyn got his powers when he was 8, and it took a while to find out he had compulsion. Patton got his at 11, and he was an empath. Both took on the idea of working in The Bleeding Hearts, and when they were able to they did. None of them expected anything different._

_Roman and Remus Garcia were born at 5:58 and 6:06 respectively to Ramira and Rafael Garcia. Roman had the power of wingless flight and super strength. Remus had the power of inserting thoughts into other people’s minds. Remus ran away when he was 15, and Roman, after finishing high school, was sent by his parents to join the government as a superhero. It paid the families well, and they thought they were doing the right thing._

* * *

A knock sounded on Logan’s door. “What’s the password?” he asked. Only Virgil and Patton knew the password, and he only wanted to see them.

“Logan, I want to apologize.” Nico’s voice came from the otherside of the door.

“Fuck off.” He said, turning his back to the door and facing a different computer screen.

“Then I’ve got two things to say sorry about. Gemstone.” The door slid open and Logan spun around to face them.

“What the fuck, Nico.”

They shrugged. “Virgil told me. Well, I said, Virgil I need to apologize to Logan I was a dick to him, and he just said ‘gemstone’ and I had to figure it out.”

“Go on.”

“Logan I am so sorry for asking you why you didn’t teleport everywhere. I know your power is a sore subject for you, and it was really rude of me. What can I do to make it better?”

“Put on this high voltage jacket.” Logan tossed a jacket at them.

“What?”

“You asked what you could do. I’m inventing something. Test it out.”

“This is _not_ a sneaky way to electrocute me?”

“No. But now that you mention it-”

“Oh, fuck off.” Nico slid on the jacket. “This better not kill me.” they grinned to show they were kidding.

“No promises. Ok, after I flip the switch I want you to shift to your full Shifter regalia.”

“I hate that name.” they grouched as Logan flipped the switch.

He pressed a button on a stopwatch “go.”

They shifted all the way into their medieval getup, finishing with switching their rings into the swords they actually were.

“1 second.” Logan flipped the switch to off. “Go back, and then when I say go, go again.”

Nico did so, and the second result was 2 seconds.

“Thank you, Nico.”

“Of course. What was that for?”

Logan beamed at them, a sure sign that he had an idea. He hardly ever smiled if he didn’t have an idea or if he wasn’t with his boyfriends. “I had this idea for a way to increase powers. I remembered Virgil saying that once he was surrounded by electricity and his magic was so much stronger, and Patton said that when he was in a lightning storm he could feel the emotions of the entire village around him. So, electricity helped powers. But how to control it beyond my powers! So I came up with the jacket. And the rest is what you see here”

“Oh. Epic. Hey, can you get me all the details on that one cop Sharma?”

“This is the last time I’m endorsing your crush, Nico.” he said, spinning around to face one of the computers. “Last time.”

“It is not a crush!”

“Nico.” he spun the computer screen to show that he had hacked into their computer. Clicking a few things he opened her secret folder, a folder full of pictures

from Nico’s college years. “You’re telling me the fact you have a folder that is almost chock full of pictures of Naja Sharma from her and your college years means you don’t have a crush?”

“Shut up.” Nico defended, but they didn’t correct him. “Plus, she’s a cop now.”

“Exactly. Be careful. You cannot be the reason The Bleeding Hearts fall.”

“Boring, I already know this.” Suddenly alarm lights flashed green. “Oh.” they said. “We have a new member.”

“Go bug them.” Logan said. “I know you want to.”

“Thank you.” Nico ran off, and Logan sighed and turned back to his computer.

“Wait. Nico my invention!” Suddenly Nico burst back into the room in a wolf form, their preferred form for running.

“Sorry, L.” they said as soon as they were human again. They pulled off the jacket and tossed it at him before running off again.

Logan sighed and sat back down. The printer clicked out pages about Naja. The last time. Logan promised, as he did every time. He couldn’t deny simple love after all. Not when anyone could be on the wrong side of this war.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear amazing readers,

I'm so sorry, but Utopia is going on hiatus. I'm so glad for you guy's support, but I have very specific obsessions, and sadly, while it had a _long_ run, Sanders Sides has tired out. It was fun while it lasted, and chances are it _will_ come back someday, so that's why this hiatus versus just ending. I love you all.

Live Long and Prosper,

Nico


End file.
